Cinderella
Cinderella is a song originally by The Cheetah Girls. It was sung by New Directions Girls in the third episode of the first season, Girl Power. Lyrics Alyssa When I was just a little girl, My mama used to tuck me into bed, And she'd read me a story. Kendra It always was about a princess in distress And how a guy would save her And end up with the glory. Melissa I'd lie in bed And think about The person that I wanted to be, Valerie Then one day I realized The fairy tale life wasn't for me. New Direction Girls (Aspen) I don’t wanna be like Cinderella, Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free) I don’t wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna depend on no one else. I’d rather rescue myself. Angie and Jasmine Someday I'm gonna find someone Who wants my soul, heart and mind Who's not afraid to show that he loves me Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am Talia (Jessica and McKenzie) Don't need nobody taking care of me (I will be there) I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing New Direction Girls (Aspen) I don’t wanna be like Cinderella, Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free) I don’t wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna depend on no one else. I’d rather rescue myself. Jessica and McKenzie (Aspen) I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons) I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams) My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me. Aspen, Jessica and McKenzie So I'm gonna set me free. New Direction Girls I don’t wanna be like Cinderella, Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don’t wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my side New Direction Girls (Aspen) I don’t wanna be like Cinderella, Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. (Oh, oh) I don’t wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna depend on no one else. I’d rather rescue myself. I don’t wanna be like Cinderella, Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar, Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. (Oh, oh) I don’t wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On I will survive Unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna depend on no one else. I’d rather rescue myself. Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Girls